kurikaeshi no kokoro
by gem-of-lost-souls
Summary: Three girls think that AKon will be just like it is every year...but when one of them has a mysterious past concerning Kurama,what kind of adventures await them? ockurama, ochiei...
1. Chapter 1

ANa'oyir: Disclaimer ahem From here on forward, any characters made by the respected artist Yoshihiro Togashi belong to him, any characters randomly made up are randomly made up, and the three characters Rebekah, Britt, and Kristi (aka Miodreth, Blade, and insert nickname here ) belong to their respective authoresses. The program on which this story was written belongs to-

AKochou: YOU CAN STOP NOW!

ANaoyir:erm…right…

----Chapter One: Kurikaeshi no Kokoro----

AKochou's Entry: (typed and edited by ANa'oyir)

first person KochouChan 

_Kiss me down by the broken treehouse_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring; bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_The silver moon's sparkling._

_So kiss me._

_(From: Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer)_

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNG! 'Finally,' I thought to myself.

"Booyah! Summer's here!" I shouted.

"And now we shall sing in celebration!" my friend Britt announced.

"Yes! We must sing in celebration! What shall we sing?" My friend grinned mischievously.

"Yu Yu Hakusho?" Her grin turned into a smile as we both sang the Yu Yu Hakusho theme song down the hallway of our school. Right as we finished, my cell phone started ringing. I flipped it open and said, "Konnichiwa! This is Rebekah!"

"Hey sweetie. I'm not gonna be able to leave until later tonight so go ahead and walk home."

"Kay, mom," I replied.

"And Britt's mom says that she should walk home with you."

"Okay mom, see you when you get home." With that, I hung up. I turned to Britt and told her what was happening today.

"It's a good thing it's nice out today."

"Got that right!" I laughed as we stepped outside into the Texas sunshine.

"Man, I'm gonna miss the American sunshine."

"It's too bad you're leaving us at the end of the Summer. But at least we get to go to A-Kon! That's going to be so much fun! I can't wait until the weekend."

"By the way, who are you going to cosplay as?" I asked my red-headed friend.

"Well, I'm gonna go as Blade from the rpg I was in when I lived in Oklahoma."

"Fun, I'm going as Miodreth," I smiled proudly.

"You've told me that a million times now," she reminded me.

"Oh….yeah…" we both laughed the rest of the way home. As we walked through the neighborhood, we didn't hear the two figures that followed us.

"Master, why didn't we go after them? Now was the perfect-"

"If we capture them now their families would notice too soon. We will need at least two days, and this 'A-Kon' provides this. Come, student. Let us plan how we shall lure these girls into our trap." With that, the two figures disappeared as Britt and I went inside my house……

-----End Chapter 1-----

ANa'oyir: "And Britt's mom says that she should walk home with you." Well that's convenient. rolls eyes

AKochou: Hey! I think I did really well with this. The chapter was short though.

ANa'oyir: Yeah….but the next one will be longer glares at Kochou we promise.

AKochou: hides behind random book Um…where's Kristi?

ANa'oyir: I think she ran off somewhere. How rude….didn't even give us her alias.

AKochou: Oh well, read and review peeps and I'll give you a cyber cookie

ANa'oyir: yes, they're very good! They come in all sorts of colors………...like neon……


	2. Chapter 2

ANa'oyir: Okay…even if nobody reviewed…..we're still posting! cackles evilly Maybe if we put up a better summary…

AKochou: Or maybe the reviews just haven't shown up yet…

ANa'oyir: sits and ponders this

---Chapter Two---

(written by AKochou, edited by ANa'oyir)

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma! I have important news that I must tell you in private! Lord Koenma! This is of Spirit World's highest concern!" A blue ogre shouted at the childlike prince.

"I'm in a meeting, Ogre. What do you want?" snapped Koenma.

"She's been found sir," Jorge whispered into the prince's ear. Fear set itself on Koenma's face.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but there is a matter that requires my attention immediately." The screen that held the faces of many demon and human faces suddenly went black and disappeared.

"Where is she?" Koenma asked the blue ogre.

"The last place we expected her to be: Human World."

"WHAT?"

"We were just surprised as you were, sir. But it appears that she has no memory of her past and that she has become human," Jorge explained.

"Summon Yusuke and his team at once!"

"Sir, there's something else. She's going to a festival the American's call A-Kon. It happens once a year and there will many people there cosplaying as their favorite anime characters. I think that would be our best chance to approach her without suspicion."

"How in the seven hells did she manage to get to America?" Koenma mumbled to himself. Jorge shuffled the papers in his hand to look at the target's profile.

"She also enjoys the manga Yu Yu Hakusho, sir, and has written a fanfiction for it containing an identical description of the person she used to be. I can make a copy if you want it, sir."

"Well, that will certainly make explaining things to her much easier. We shall approach her at the festival," Koenma announced.

"Oh, and sir, Yusuke and team has arrived."

"Send them in," Koenma commanded.

"Yes sir."

**- - - - Somewhere on the Road….**

"Oh we're off to go to A-Kon! The most wonderful A-Kon of all!"

"Okay girls. Find something else to do besides sing until we get there," my mom pleaded.

"Yes ma'am," both of us replied. Then we just poked each other and laughed non stop until we arrived at the hotel we were going to stay at for 3 whole days at A-Kon.

"Come on Rebekah! Let's go check in!" Britt shouted at me.

"I'm a-comin', I'm a-comin'," I shouted back with my slight Texan accent, "Now remember. We gotta meet up with Kristi after we get our room keys."

"And prepare for the fun tomorrow!" she quipped giddily. We both laughed as we stepped into the elevator. As we went to our floor we looked out of the glassed in back wall of the elevator and looked into the lobby.

"Wow! Are they _all_ here for A-Kon!" I asked Britt.

"Most likely," she replied.

"Is this your first A-Kon?" A hot guy I hadn't noticed until now asked me.

"How'd you guess?" I giggled out. The hottie smiled.

"My name's Tohru. I moved here from Tokyo a couple years ago. I come to A-Kon all the time," he bowed in the traditional Japanese style when he introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Rebekah, also known as Kochou," I smiled as I made a small bow back.

"You know what that means, don't you?" he asked me.

"It means 'little butterfly', sort of," I replied.

"Hai. It is also the name of a yokai thief from an old Japanese legend," Tohru explained.

"Really?" By then, the elevator had stopped at our floor.

"Well, this is our stop," I sighed in disappointment.

"This is my floor too. What room do you have?"

"Um, room 511. What's yours?"

"510."

"Fun! You'll have to show us what you do at these conventions," I teasingly said to Tohru.

"I just might have to." His smile was so gorgeous I wanted to melt into a pile of Kochou-goo, but I managed to keep myself together and smiled in return.

"Hope to see you tomorrow!" I said.

"You too Kochou-chan. You too," I heard him say as I shut our door.

"You liiiiike him don't yooooou," Britt teased. I blushed.

"Well, I would like to get to know him a little better, but _boy_…" I looked around the room and smiled, "Score!" I squealed like the little school girl I was and Britt snickered at my fangirl moment.

"I hope we run into him tomorrow," I said as I dialed Kristi's number on my cell. She soon answered.

"Hello?"

"Konnichiwa Kristi-chan! It's Kochou, what room are you in?"

"Hey Kochou! Room 502. What's yours?"

"511." I yawned and glanced at the clock.

"It's only 8 and I'm already bushed. I'll meet you tomorrow okay?" I asked Kristi.

"Good. Then we can get an early start tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily.

"See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye!" I yawned again and told Britt I was going to sleep early as I climbed into my bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep soon too. Riding in the car certainly takes a lot out of you….Rebekah?" I was sound asleep before she could even finish.

------

AKochou: I'm sorry there's not a lot of YYH action in these first too chapters…. but these chapters are necessary to the story's plot….

ANa'oyir: come on people! Read and review! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

ANa'oyir: **ATTENTION! **You might also see kurama-obsessedxd in the forums and notice that her and AKochou's characters have the same names….that's because they are the same character. AKochou is also kurama-obsessedxd. Just thought people should know that so we don't get in trouble.  I had started this account a long time ago and even though we're using it for the story we're doing together, she wanted her own account to put the story that she'd already finished on it. Thank you for paying attention! 

**To Kurama-ObsessedXD:** yes….you are a little school girl. XP

AKochou: HEY! I heard that -.-;;

ANa'oyir: he he he…on with the story!

AKochou: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!(runs after ANa'oyir with a giant hammer)

ANa'oyir: (runs away laughing manically)

---Chapter 3---

"Master, I have returned." A hooded figure said to another sitting in a chair on the other end of the room.

"And?"

"She's so gullible. It was almost too easy to gain her trust. She wants me to 'show her around' tomorrow. I plan on taking her then, Master."

"Well played, Young Tohru. Well played indeed." The first hooded figure revealed the same gorgeous smile he had just given Rebekah only minutes earlier.

"Thank you, Ja'aku-sama."

----This little line means the scene has changed----

"Come have a seat. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama….where's Hiei?" Koemna shook his head, "Never mind, you can tell me later. Anyways, I called all of you here for an important assignment. One of Spirit World's greatest enemies has been found and must be arrested immediately. Kurama, I believe you are the only one familiar with the legend of Miodreth Avonii. Am I correct in assuming this?"

"I am familiar with her back ground, but wasn't she presumed dead 50 years ago?" Kurama calmly replied.

"That's what we've been saying to keep the bounty hunters off our backs." Koemna explained.

"What legend?" "Let's hear it, Koemna." Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

"I'll give you the short version. Basically, Miodreth Avonii, the last of the Tiger Demons, managed to take over the four worlds and ruled mercilessly. But after only two hundred years of her reign, she mysteriously disappeared.

"Anyways, your assignment is to make sure no one harms her until Spirit World can send the proper equipment with which to arrest her."

"Wait a minute. If she's Spirit World's greatest enemy, why does she need to be protected?" Yusuke asked.

"Because she thinks she's a 16 year-old Amerikajin girl. Apparently she tried to do as Kurama did but ended up with her memory completely erased. So, needless to say, she doesn't realize who she is, what she is known for, or what great power she has." Koemna continued to explain as he looked out a nearby window. "It's probably a good thing she likes Yu Yu Hakusho so much. Less to explain." He mumbled.

"What's Yu Yu Hakusho?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah. And what's this girl look like?" Kuwabara asked after Yusuke.

"Her human name is Rebekah. And this is what she looks like." Koemna pressed a button on his desk as the screen on the T.V. suddenly showed a picture of Rebekah and Brittney taken from a spy camera. "She's the one on the right with brown hair. On the left is her friend Brittney. You will also be protecting her since the two of them are good friends. And Yu Yu Hakusho is an anime and manga series that stars none other than our own Yusuke Urameshi." Koemna said as he looked at the black haired punk that sat directly in front of him.

"Me!" "Why would anyone want to write about _Urameshi_?" "How could Spirit World allow such a thing?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama asked at the same time.

"Father and I only allowed this because humans believe that all manga is fiction with fictional characters. Now, you will all go by new names which are in these folders. Hiei will also be coming along with you, so here is his folder, Kurama. You are dismissed." Koemna commanded as the three boys headed out of the room.

"Hold on a minute Yusuke. I wish to speak to you in private." "What am I only to know?" Yusuke complained as he sat back down. "Brittney's favorite character in Yu Yu Hakusho is Hiei and Rebekah's is Kurama."

"And you wanted to keep this a secret, why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, 150 years after Miodreth disappeared, she took the name Kochou-chan and became one of the best thieves that ever lived. Some of our sources said she had a lover. His name was Kurama." Koemna informed the boy.

"You mean…" Yusuke pointed towards the door.

"Yes, that Kurama."

"So she and Kurama, you know."

"Yes, that's what our sources said. They also said that she was part human and that she accidentally fell in love with him. This might be true and yet it might have just been wild rumors. Keep what I have told you to yourself. Not even Kuwabara or Boton can know of this."

"I get it: don't tell anyone this girl's tripolar and that one of her is in love with Kurama.." Yusuke interpreted aloud.

"She's _not_ tripolar. She just has different names for different times in her life. Like a nickname or alias, so to speak." An annoyed Koemna explained.

"Oh, ok. So don't tell anyone that this girl's in love Kurama but it might not even be true." Yusuke repeated.

"I think you finally got it right. Now go read your new profile and get on the plane to America as soon as possible. Spirit World will have sorted out transportation by the time you get there. I will send Boton for an update the night after you check into your hotel there. Remember Yusuke, this is not a vacation."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don't your diaper in a knot." Yusuke shouted over his shoulder as he walked out.

"So what did he want?" Kuwabara asked. "Just that he'll send Boton for an update every once in a while. No big." Yusuke shrugged to the much taller, orange haired guy that wore the same uniform as him.

"I'll go find Hiei. You two should go home and start packing. I'll see the both of you at the airport." The better looking red-head said as the three of them left the building.

--- ----

AKochou: don't think I haven't forgotten what you said to me (death glare)

ANa'oyir: well you are (smiles innocently)

AKochou: ANYWAYS, since no one commented besides me (as kurama-obsessedxd) we just won't update until we get some reviews

ANa'oyir: or is it because we're too lazy and have evil teachers?

AKochou: one of the great mysteries of life


End file.
